


fit for a prince

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, birthday fic, mild swearing, mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: It’s Roman’s birthday! However, the other three sides have completely forgotten, and must quickly prepare a surprise party that is fit for a prince.





	fit for a prince

**Author's Note:**

> so, i’m a couple days late, but roman’s birthday was a thing, huh? this is a fic to celebrate that!   
> also released onto my tumblr (@lotusthatexist)

Sunlight poured into the room through the slightly opened curtains, causing Roman's eyes to flutter open. It took him a moment or two to realise that he was not in his bed - his head was lying on his desk, on top of an open notebook. He must have fallen asleep whilst working. Again.

Not that he cared about that. He had gotten so much work done last night! It had been a truly successful writing session!

Of course, he _was_ half asleep during the majority of it, so he was kind of afraid to read it through, but he could leave that for later. For now, he had a full day of surprises ahead of him! What day was it again?

Roman looked up at the calendar pinned to the wall above his desk. It was the fourth of June. _His birthday_! He squealed in delight. Surely the others would have a bunch of amazing things planned for him, a day of fun fit for a prince.

Smiling, Roman left his room and went downstairs to the commons. Logan was already awake, drinking his morning coffee. Roman smirked, and went over to the kitchen side, leaning over the counter to look at Logan.

"Morning, nerd," he greeted.

Logan looked at Roman for a second, and sighed. "Please don't tell me you stayed up until the early hours of the morning last night."

"And why would you think that?" Roman questioned.

"You are wearing the same clothing as yesterday, and it does not look as if you have changed. Also, there are slight dark circles under your eyes," Logan pointed out. "I am also inclined to believe that you feel asleep at your desk rather than in bed, as when I came into your room this morning to collect dirty washing, and the like, you were asleep at your desk."

Roman frowned. "You come into my room in the mornings?"

"I go into everybody's room in the morning. Why do you think you always have fresh sets of clothes?"

"I kinda just assume they show up by magic," Roman whispered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, Roman, that isn't real."

" _You're_ not real," Roman retorted.

That didn't phase Logan in the slightest. "Well, yes, I am a figment of Thomas' imagination. Neither of us, nor Patton or Virgil, are real."

Roman was silent for a moment, before deciding to change the subject. "In any case, do you know what day is it today?"

"It is a Monday," Logan stated. "Fourth of June."

Roman nodded. "Yes, and is there anything special about that day?"

Logan shook his head. "I do not believe so."

"You sure?" Roman said. "Do you not have any plans?"

"Yes, I have no plans."

Roman pouted. This was supposed to be _his_ day! By this point, Logan should have _at least_ wished him a happy birthday! But no, he's pretending that nothing of important is happening on this day. Roman could not believe it.

He left the room without another word, thinking that he could maybe go back up to his own room in order to make himself look presentable - shower, make-up, a fresh outfit. Yes, that would be good. However, he paused upon seeing someone sitting on the stairs. Virgil. Ugh.

"Move, you peasant-" Roman stopped himself. "I mean, uh, person."

Virgil looked up, and rolled his eyes. "What's up with you, Sir Sing-A-Lot?"

Roman sighed, and sat down next to Virgil. "Logan."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Logan?"

"It's nothing, really," Roman said. "I'm just... frustrated." 

Virgil nodded, slowly. "Ok? Sure. You should probably try to fix whatever is making you frustrated."

"I can't do that. Not if he's..." He trailed off, looking over to Virgil. "Hey, do you know what day it is?"

Virgil blinked. "Mon...day?"

Roman groaned. "Yes, but what is special about today?"

Virgil stared at him, blankly.

Roman sighed. "Ugh, not you too. I'm leaving." He stood up, and continued to walk upstairs, leaving Virgil alone and confused. He heard his name being called, but didn't respond. Roman just continued walking, never looking back until-

"Hey, Roman!" A cheerful side enclosed Roman in a hug. "Good morning!"

Roman looked down at whoever had hugged him, and smiled. "Hello, Patton." Maybe _he_ had remembered.

Patton pulled away slightly, and looked up at Roman. "How are ya?"

"Oh, fine..." Roman sighed. "I should be happy, at least. Considering what day it is."

"Yup! It is Monday! We have a whole, fresh new start to the week, isn't that wonderful?"

Roman started at Patton. "Oh." There was a hint of anger to his voice. _Patton_ , as well, of all people? He couldn't believe this. "Well, I should get going."

Roman continued to walk towards his bedroom, ignoring Patton's confused calls.

* * *

Virgil looked up from his phone as Patton entered the living room. It had been a couple hours since Roman had, essentially, ran away from him, and he had since moved from the stairs to the sofa. He still had no clue what Roman had been on about - what was so special about today? Why did he seem so angry at him? Why was he also angry at _Logan_?

"Hey, Virgil!" Patton greeted, a huge grin across his face.

Virgil shot a single finger gun at him. "'Sup Pat."

Patton took a seat next to Virgil, leaning back onto the cushion. "Do you know what's up with Roman?"

"You too?" Virgil groaned. "I don't know. He was acting kinda weird this morning."

Patton nodded. "Yeah. And he hasn't left his room." 

Virgil frowned. "Seriously, what is up with that guy..." He continued to scroll through Tumblr, before coming across a particular post. "Oh, shit."

" _Language_ , Virgil!" Patton exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dad," Virgil murmured, before adding, louder, "but, uh, look at this post."

He lifted his phone up to show Patton, who's eyes quickly skimmed over the text. Virgil could almost see his heart drop. "Oh, God, how could I forget? No wonder he's so upset!"

"We-" Virgil turned off his phone. "-are terrible people."

Patton shook his head. "No! We can still fix this! We can host Roman a surprise birthday party later, and it will all be fine!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly are we going to plan an entire party in a few hours? This is a really bad idea, y'know. Shouldn't you have _remembered_ his birthday?"

"We can make it work!" Patton insisted, completely ignoring Virgil's second question. "But, for now, at least, we need to... we need to go out and buy supplies."

There was dead silence in the room as Virgil stared at Patton, before he said, "We are figments of Thomas' imagination, Patton. We can't 'go out and buy supplies'. We could literally just summon decorations and presents and stuff.” 

"Yeah, but neither of us are Roman. Also, it's way more fun this way." 

He stood up, and made his way over to the door, leaving Virgil alone on the sofa. Logan came out of the kitchen and looked at Patton as if he were insane. 

"Where are you going?" Logan asked. 

"I'm going to buy party supplies."

"We... Patton, that isn't how we work," Logan pointed out. "Just get Roman to conjure some up."

"I can't do that!" Patton exclaimed. "We're hosting a surprise party _for him_!"

Logan frowned. "Why are we-" His eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, God, it's his birthday today, isn't it? No wonder he seemed so agitated with me this morning."

"Yes! And that is exactly why we have to get this party ready for him!" Patton tapped his foot against the ground. "So, I'm gonna go out and buy presents and stuff. One of you two decorate, and the other distract Roman. We can _do_ this guys!" He exited out the front door, walking down some imaginary street. 

Logan turned to Virgil. "This is never going to work."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"However," Logan continued, "I believe there are some decorations stored in Patton's room. I would be happy to retrieve them and begin decorating whilst Patton is gone, if you are happy to... _distract_ Roman."

He sighed. "Seriously?" Virgil leaned back. "Fair enough. I guess. I'll go, like, force him to watch a Disney movie, or something."

* * *

Roman brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. He couldn't believe the others had forgot. Well and truly forgot. Surely they should have been showering him with love and affection on a day like this, but no. They have barely even talked to him. He had been sitting in his room, cold and alone, for hours, and had any of them come to check on him? No. They didn't care. Nobody cared about princes anymore. 

He heard a gentle knock on the door, and immediately shot up, climbing out of his bed. Had someone finally realised that he was in distress? Had someone finally remembered what was so special about this day, and had come to apologise and give him all the attention he deserved? 

He opened the door, only to find Virgil standing on the other side. 

Roman smiled. "Hey, Virgil! What's up?"

"Uh..." Virgil held up a DVD case. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Roman's heart immediately sank. He wasn't here because of the birthday, huh? Virgil just wanted to do another one of those movie sessions. Of course. Why had Roman thought any different?

"Why now?" Roman asked, his voice regaining the same annoyed tone from earlier.

Virgil sighed. "The others are busy downstairs, and, like, kicked me out, or something. And, uh..." He hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to be alone in my room," he murmured, "and you're the only one free. Besides, we still have, like, fifty more Disney movies to get through."

Roman looked up at the ceiling. At least this way someone else would _be with him_ on his birthday. Even if it wasn't specifically _for_ his birthday. "Come on in." Roman moved out of the doorway, and went to sit back on his bed. Virgil moved over to the TV and placed in the disk, waiting for the movie to load up before pressing play. He then joined Roman on the bed, and they began to watch the movie, sitting in silence. 

* * *

As he walked into the living room, Patton's jaw opened in shock. Red hearts on a silver string had been hung up on the walls, the stairs, the ceiling. A red carpet had been laid out coming from the top of the stairs down into the room, with glittery gold stars strewn all the way across. An assortment of party snacks were set out on the coffee table, on top of a clean, white table cloth. Cut out letters in red and gold had been stuck to the wall, reading 'A PARTY FIT FOR A PRINCE'. Logan stood in the middle of the room, smiling at Patton. 

"Lo, did you do all of this?" he asked, still staring around the room in wonder. 

He nodded. "You told me to decorate. Virgil is with Roman as we speak, and I do not think they will be joining us for at least another hour. Did you find any presents?"

Patton nodded, and placed several bags down on the floor. "Yup! I need help wrapping them, though."

"If you have wrapping paper, I am more than happy to help out."

"Awesome!" Patton took some wrapping pater decorated with thousands of tiny crowds out of one of the bags, as well as some tape and scissors. The two began to wrap the presents that Patton had brought - mostly just a bunch of clothes, make-up kits, and a few books (which Logan in particular was pretty happy about). 

After they had all be wrapped, Patton laid them out by the table, and sent a quick text to Virgil.

 _WE R ALL READY HERE COME ASAP_  

Patton and Logan sat down together on the sofa, patiently waiting for the other two to arrive.

* * *

Roman felt Virgil nudge his shoulder. 

"Hey, uh, I think dinner's ready," he stated. 

Roman frowned. "Already?"

"Yeah, already," Virgil clarified. "We should, like, go downstairs, or something."

Roman groaned. "But... the movie!" Then, he realised that this could be his chance! He could tell the others that it was his birthday, and then they would be _forced_ to apologise and shower him in love and affection! "Never mind, lets go." He paused the movie, and stood up, heading out of the room. Virgil slowly followed him.

Coming up to the top of the stairs, Roman noticed that something was... different. The carpet on the stairs wasn’t usually that colour. In fact, it appeared that a... a red carpet had been laid out.

“Why is there a red carpet?” Roman asked, mostly to himself.

Virgil came up besides Roman, and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe the others have something planned. Like, a prank or something. That would be pretty traumatising.”

“Shut up, Virgil,” Roman said, beginning to walk down the stairs. Virgil groaned, quietly, and followed behind Roman.

As soon as Roman reached the bottom of the stairs, his face lit up and his heart almost burst of his chest. On the wall read the words ‘A PARTY FIT FOR A PRINCE’, and the entire room had been decorated with his signature colours - red, white, and gold. He smiled. Had... Had Patton and Logan done all this for him?

“Happy birthday!” Patton greeted cheerfully, grinning at Roman.

“Yes, happy birthday, Roman,” Logan added, quieter.

Roman walked further into the room. “I... I thought you had forgotten. But... you did all this for me?”

Patton nodded. “Yup! Nothing but the best for our resident prince!”

He looked around in wonder. “Thank you, guys. Like, seriously, I... I love you. All three of you idiots.”

Virgil smirked. “Happy now?”

Roman turned around to face Virgil. “Happy? Happy! Heck, this is freaking amazing!”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Patton said, bringing all the group together by the coffee table. “Let’s get this party started!”


End file.
